


Das Leben ist wie eine Pralinenschachtel

by cricri



Category: Großstadtrevier
Genre: Background Slash, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Humor, M/M, POV Lothar
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 00:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16964640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: „Laß es dir gutgehen“, hatte Dietmar gesagt, den Kragen hochgeschlagen und den Schal bis zum Kinn gewickelt. „Erhol dich und mach dir einen ruhigen Tag.“>Post in meinem LJdas 12. Türchen des 120_minuten Adventskalenders





	Das Leben ist wie eine Pralinenschachtel

**Author's Note:**

> 120-Minuten Prompt: „Du hast ein Nougatproblem.“  
> Bingo-Prompt: Zuhause bleiben  
> Rating: P 6  
> Genre: Fluff, Humor, Domestic, Slash  
> Handlung: „Laß es dir gutgehen“, hatte Dietmar gesagt, den Kragen hochgeschlagen und den Schal bis zum Kinn gewickelt. „Erhol dich und mach dir einen ruhigen Tag.“  
> Länge: ~ 900 Wörter  
> Zeit: ~ 70 Minuten  
> A/N: Meine Titel werden immer schwachsinniger … Ich mochte den Film nicht mal *hust*

~*~*~

 

An manchen Tagen konnte man einfach nichts anderes tun als zuhause bleiben. Fand Lothar. Heute morgen hatte er die halbe Kanne Wasser neben den Wassertank der Kaffeemaschine gegossen und sich dann beim Aufwischen den Kopf an der Küchenzeile gestoßen, daß ihm kurz schwarz vor Augen geworden war. Die Dusche hatte unvermittelt von eiskalt zu heiß und wieder zu eiskalt gewechselt, so daß er sowohl durchgefroren als auch leicht verbrüht aus dem Bad gekommen war. Dazu draußen noch dieses Wetter – düster und ein Nieselregen, der die angeblich sechs Grad gleich nochmal doppelt so kalt erschienen ließ. Nein, er war heilfroh, daß er heute freigenommen hatte. Die Überstunden konnte er eh nicht über die Monatsgrenze nehmen, es war ihm also gar nichts anderes übriggeblieben, als noch einen zusätzlichen freien Tag reinzuquetschen vor ihrem Weihnachtsurlaub nächste Woche. Dietmar war ganz schön miesepetrig gewesen, weil er alleine raus mußte bei dem Wetter, und das hatte ihm auch ehrlich leid getan. Aber als er sich dann auch noch den Finger an der Schublade gequetscht hatte bei dem Versuch, einen Kaffeelöffel zu holen, hatte selbst Dietmar gemeint, daß es wohl für alle Beteiligten besser war, wenn Lothar sich heute nicht vor die Tür bewegte.

„Laß es dir gutgehen“, hatte Dietmar gesagt, den Kragen hochgeschlagen und den Schal bis zum Kinn gewickelt. „Erhol dich und mach dir einen ruhigen Tag.“

Und weil Dietmar wirklich der beste war, hatte er das sogar ehrlich gemeint. Und er kam sich auch fast gar nicht albern vor, als er am Wohnzimmerfenster stand und dem anderen hinterher sah, bis er abbog und außer Sicht geriet. Und dann machte er sich erst mal einen Tee, holte das Buch, in dem er im Moment abends las aus dem Schlafzimmer, außerdem noch die dicke Wolldecke, und machte es sich auf dem Sofa gemütlich. Draußen hatte sich der Nieselregen mittlerweile zu einem ordentlichen Schneeregen ausgewachsen, der gegen die Fenster prasselte, aber er saß hier drinnen im Warmen und für einige Stunden tat er nichts anderes, als in andere Welten abzutauchen. Dietmar hatte ihm das Buch zum 1. Advent geschenkt und er hatte erst gar nicht geglaubt, daß das was für ihn wäre, aber Dietmar hatte ihn mal wieder besser gekannt.

Am frühen Nachmittag machte er sich ein Brot und räumte ein bißchen auf, solange es noch einigermaßen hell war und er etwas mehr Energie dazu hatte als noch später am Tag. Mußte ja nicht alles liegen bleiben, bis Dietmar von der Arbeit zurückkam, wenn er sich hier schon einen faulen Tag zuhause machte. Und dann rief Dietmar an um zu sagen, daß er heute früh loskommen würde, und weil er sich inzwischen schon wieder sehr viel besser fühlte und es beim Aufräumen zu keinen weiteren Verletzungen gekommen war, traute er sich wieder in die Küche und machte sich daran, eine Gemüsesuppe zum Abendessen zu kochen. Normalerweise kochte Dietmar und er half höchstens, schälte Kartoffeln und sowas. Aber eine Suppe, das schaffte er wohl auch alleine. Und Dietmar würde sich freuen, wenn er nach diesem Tag was Warmes in den Magen bekam. Während er die Möhren schälte, fing er an zu summen. Die Melodie ging ihm schon den ganzen Tag im Kopf herum, was war das bloß? Garantiert irgendein Weihnachtslied.

Die Zeitplanung ging super auf. Das war wohl der Ausgleich dafür, daß morgens alles schief gegangen war. Die Suppe hatte gerade eine gute halbe Stunde geköchelt und sein Magen schon angefangen zu knurren, als er den Schlüssel in der Tür hörte.

„Dietmar?“

„Was riecht denn hier so gut?“ Dietmar lugte um die Ecke in die Küche, noch im Mantel. „Hast du gekocht?“

Lothar nickte. „Wie war‘s auf’m Revier?“

„Ruhig.“ Dietmar schälte sich aus seinem Mantel. „Hast nix verpaßt. Und draußen den ganzen Tag Sauwetter.“

„Dezember in Hamburg.“ Lothar seufzte. Schnee hätte er wirklich gerne genommen, aber dieser ständige Regen und die Dunkelheit, das setzte ihm jedes Jahr mehr zu.

„Aber jetzt bin ich ja wieder zuhause.“ Dietmar drehte sich um mit einer Schachtel in der Hand. „Und ich hab‘ Nachtisch mitgebracht. Letzter Arbeitstag in diesem Jahr. Und überhaupt.“

Lothar strahlte. Schokolade hob seine Stimmung um diese Jahreszeit sehr zuverlässig. Und die Sorte mochte er besonders.

„Soll ich dir beim Decken helfen?“

„Du kannst die Teller nehmen, ich nehm‘ den Topf.“

Dietmar hatte die Suppe gelobt, was Lothar mehr freute als er zugeben wollte. Daß er auf seine alten Tage nochmal mit Kochen anfangen würde, hätte er früher nie für möglich gehalten. Aber andererseits hatte er früher so einiges nicht für möglich gehalten, was heute völlig normal war. Mit Dietmar und ihm war ja auch eins zum anderen gekommen, nach und nach, irgendwie unvermeidlich, auch wenn er da am Anfang nicht im Traum dran gedacht hätte.

Er griff nach der Pralinenschachtel, um die erste zu stibitzen, während Dietmar in der Küche war um Tee zu kochen. War ja schließlich ein Geschenk gewesen, irgendwie. Und Dietmar wußte, daß er sich bei Schokolade nur schlecht beherrschen konnte. Er öffnete den Deckel und stutzte. Da waren aber schon ganz schöne Lücken … Und sehr spezifische. Er grinste. Vielleicht auf der zweiten Ebene? Aber nein, selbst da fehlte jede dritte Praline.

„Sag mal, Dietmar …“

„Was?“ Dietmar stellte die Kanne vor ihm auf dem Tisch ab.

„Du hast echt ein Nougatproblem, weißt du das?“

Dietmar sah ihn schuldbewußt an. „Eigentlich wollte ich nur eine, so nach der Mittagspause, was Süßes um über den Tag zu kommen …“

Lothar schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte. „Solange du mir die Marzipanpralinen übriggelassen hast.“

„Alle noch da.“ Dietmar setzte sich neben ihn auf die Couch und schenkte Tee ein.

Sie ergänzten sich eben perfekt.

 

~*~ Fin ~*~


End file.
